Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore
by Vileneify
Summary: Przeszłość nie pozwala Alecowi spać. UWAGA! Spojlery do COHF. Akcja rozgrywa się po zakończeniu tej części.


Kolejne opowiadanie na podstawie serii "Dary Anioła" Casssandry Clare. Wszystkie prawa do postaci należą do autorki. (sad but true :c)

Zapraszam do czytania. Wybaczcie mi wszystkie błędy, starałam się sprawdzić tekst, ale nie wiem, na ile mi się to udało.

Enjoy! :3

_- Muszę cię uratować, Alec – powiedział Magnus, patrząc smutno na byłego chłopaka. – Ciebie i wszystkich, których kochasz. Moje życie to niewielka cena, którą trzeba zapłacić, by was ocalić – Alec spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, pomieszanym z rozdzierającą serce rozpaczą. W jego oczach zalśniły łzy, tak rzadko spotykane u Nocnych Łowców. _

_ - Chcesz tu zostać, jak więc możesz ocalić wszystkich, których kocham? – spytał. Na jego blade policzki wytrysnęły krople łez, których już nie próbował dłużej zatrzymywać. Nie chciał udawać, że jego serce nie pęka na pół, skoro tak się czuł. _

_ Magnus – czarnoksiężnik, który był jego pierwszą miłością, zamierzał oddać swoje życie, byle tylko on, Izzy, Simon, Clary i Jace wyszli z tego piekła. I choć Alec próbował go powstrzymać, widział na twarzy swojego ukochanego, że on już podjął decyzję i nie zamierza jej zmienić. _

_- Nie - łowca jęknął z rozpaczą. Magnus na to nie zasługiwał. Nigdy nie powinien być w to zamieszany. To była tylko i wyłącznie jego, Lightwood'a, wina! Gdyby nie on, Bane siedziałby właśnie na kanapie w swoim bogato wyposażonym mieszkaniu, głaszcząc Prezesa Miau lub organizując kolejne przyjęcie._

_ Chciał protestować. Pragnął zawołać Asmodeusza, by wziął jego życie. Wolał zginąć niż żyć bez swojego ukochanego, zresztą, czym byłoby jego życie bez Magnusa? Pustką, rozpaczliwą otchłanią, pustkowiem pełnym żalu. Nie zdążył jednak wypowiedzieć ani słowa, gdyż czarnoksiężnik przycisnął własne usta do jego, smakując je w milczeniu._

_ Ten pocałunek różnił się od innych. Był czuły, delikatny, ostatni. Mag czuł słony smak łez chłopaka, który trząsł się w jego ramionach. Alec złapał kurczowo postrzępiony rękaw koszuli Magnusa, nie chcąc go puścić, jak gdyby bał się, że gdy tylko mężczyzna wymknie się z jego uścisku, zniknie w mroku. Obaj pragnęli, by ten moment trwał wiecznie i już nigdy się nie kończył. W końcu czarnoksiężnik zrobił krok w tył i odsunął się. Wziąwszy głęboki wdech, odwrócił się w stronę swojego ojca._

_ - W porządku, weź mnie. Oddaję ci moje życie. Jestem gotowy._

_ Alec mógł tylko patrzeć. Widział, jak jego ukochany posyła mu ostatni, smutny uśmiech, zanim jego twarz przeciął grymas bólu. Asmodeus przyjął triumfalny wyraz twarzy, gdy ciało Magnusa uderzyło o ziemię. Lightwood krzyknął, gdy powieki czarownika opadły, zasłaniając kocie tęczówki. _

_ Nieśmiertelność maga została odebrana, a czas jego życia dobiegł końca._

_Magnus nie żył._

_ To był koniec._

_ Koniec wszystkiego._

Alec poderwał się do siadu, oddychając spazmatycznie. Chwilę potrwało, zanim uświadomił sobie, że to był tylko kolejny koszmar, że znajduje się w swoim własnym pokoju w Instytucie, a nie w Edomie. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, nie odkrywając żadnego śladu demona, który pragnął jeszcze tak niedawno odebrać mu ukochanego. Opadł z powrotem na poduszki, głęboko wzdychając.

Zerknął na telefon. Była druga w nocy; za późno, by zadzwonić do Magnusa i po prostu usłyszeć jego głos, który na pewno by go uspokoił. Czarnoksiężnik miał w sobie ten dar, że potrafił oderwać Aleca od przerażających myśli najmniejszym gestem, najkrótszym słowem. Każdy jego pocałunek rozpalał ciało łowcy i sprawiał, że chłopak odpływał.

Lightwood poderwał się z łóżka, narzucając na siebie ubranie i szybko wiążąc buty. Wyszedł z pokoju, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- Alec? – Izzy stanęła w progu własnego pokoju, sąsiadującego z sypialnią chłopaka. – Gdzie idziesz? Jest… - ziewnęła, zasłaniając usta dłonią. – Jest druga w nocy.

Chłopak spuścił głowę, przeczesując włosy dłonią. Zerknął na siostrę, przeszywając ją wzrokiem jasnoniebieskich tęczówek.

- Idę do Magnusa – westchnął ciężko. Siostra nieznacznie kiwnęła głową, przyglądając się bratu spod przymrużonych powiek.

- Znowu nie możesz spać? Alec, to nie jest normalne. Odkąd wróciliśmy z Edomu nie przespałeś ani jednej nocy. Kolejny koszmar?

Alec przytaknął, opierając się o ścianę i zaplatając ręce w pięści.

- Ciągle śni mi się, że go tracę.

- Tak nie może być dłużej! Wyglądasz jak trup, masz podkrążone oczy i jesteś jeszcze bledszy niż zazwyczaj.

Lightwood skrzywił się. Tak, zdawał sobie sprawę, że źle wygląda. Poza tym był słabszy i nie tak zwinny jak zazwyczaj. Pieprzona bezsenność.

- Wrócę rano – szepnął, całując siostrę w czoło. Izzy tylko pokiwała głową, posyłając mu delikatny uśmiech i machając na pożegnanie.

Nocne powietrze orzeźwiło nieco Aleca, pomagając mu się uspokoić. Przemierzał pogrążone w mroku ulice Brooklynu, starając się nie myśleć o swoim śnie, który powtarzał się już którąś noc z rzędu. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Strata czarnoksiężnika była najgorszą myślą, jaką katowała go jego własna podświadomość.

Dochodząc do budynku, w którym mieszkał czarnoksiężnik, wyciągnął klucz, by nie budzić Magnusa dzwonieniem do drzwi. Cichutko je otwarł, dostrzegając Prezesa Miau leżącego na kanapie w pogrążonym w mroku mieszkaniu.

- Cześć, kocie – mruknął Nocny Łowca, wieszając wierzchnie okrycie na wieszaku oraz ściągając buty. Pogłaskał Prezesa po głowie, lekko chichocząc na dźwięk mruczenia zwierzaka.

Przeszedł do sypialni, starając się zachowywać jak najciszej. Nie chciał zbudzić swojego chłopaka, który pewnie był wyczerpany, gdyż tego dnia pracował, spełniając zachcianki swoich klientów. Uchylił drzwi, spoglądając na zakopaną w pościeli postać.

Magnus był jego ideałem. Najbardziej lubił oglądać go właśnie takiego – śpiącego, z roztrzepanymi na poduszce ciemnymi włosami. Choć nie miał wtedy nałożonego makijażu, podkreślonych oczu i umalowanych szminką ust, dla Aleca był najpiękniejszym mężczyzną na świecie.

I był jego. Był bezpieczny. Wcale go nie stracił. Magnus nadal tu był i Alec mógł go przytulić oraz pocałować. Łowca zacisnął mocno powieki, ściągając z siebie ubranie, zostając w samych bokserkach i wślizgując się do łóżka, wtulając się w ciepłe ciało swojego chłopaka.

- Alec? – mruknął Magnus, na chwilę otwierając swoje oczy. Kocie tęczówki, choć zaspane, lecz pełne miłości, przeszyły Lightwooda. Chłopak złożył krótki pocałunek na ustach czarnoksiężnika, powodując uśmiech na jego twarzy. – Stało się coś, kochanie?

- Nie mogłem spać – odparł Alec. Wtulił się w jego szyję, przytulając go z całej siły. Magnus wyciągnął dłoń i splótł razem ich palce. Młodszy chłopak zamknął oczy, wdychając znajomy zapach.

Poczuł, jak ogarnia go senność. Nie minęła dłuższa chwila, gdy już spał, bezpieczny, wtulony w objęcia swojego chłopaka.

Alec poczuł znajome usta na swoich. Mruknął, nie otwierając oczu, jednak odwzajemnił pocałunek.

- Skarbie, już dwunasta – na te słowa oczy Nocnego Łowcy natychmiast się otworzyły. Och cholera, przecież obiecał, że wróci rano. Poderwał się z łóżka, zauważając, że Magnus się z niego śmieje, czule gładząc go po policzku.

- Dlaczego mnie nie obudziłeś? – fuknął, patrząc na chłopaka spod przymkniętych powiek.

- Potrzebowałeś snu, mój drogi. Kiedy tu przyszedłeś, wyglądałeś na naprawdę zmęczonego.

Alec przewrócił oczami. Oparł się o pierś Magnusa, moszcząc się wygodnie. Skoro już i tak był spóźniony, nie zamierzał śpieszyć się z powrotem do domu. Miał nadzieję, że Izzy przekaże reszcie, gdzie się podziewa i że Jace nie będzie spodziewał się go na popołudniowym treningu.

- Ostatnio wszyscy wypominają mi mój jakże mizerny wygląd. – mruknął pod nosem Alec.

Magnus cmoknął ukochanego w policzek.

- Przecież wiesz, Alexandrze, że dla mnie i tak jesteś najprzystojniejszym mężczyzną na ziemi.

Łowca zarumienił się, przekręcając się nerwowo w objęciach kochanka. Czarnoksiężnik uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Takie słowa zawsze wywoływały rumieńce na twarzy jego chłopaka. Po chwili spoważniał.

- Alexandrze, znowu nie mogłeś spać? Może mógłbym ci jakoś pomóc?

Alec odwrócił wzrok.

- To tylko koszmary, Magnus. Nie masz się czym przejmować.

Czarnoksiężnik sapnął z irytacją, uderzając chłopaka delikatnie w ramię.

- Jestem twoim chłopakiem. To mój obowiązek, by się przejmować. Opowiedz mi o swoich snach… - przejechał nosem po szyi Aleca, powodując ciarki na skórze młodszego mężczyzny.

Łowca milczał, wpatrując się w ścianę, która w tym momencie wydała mu się najciekawszym obiektem w tak barwnej i niezwykłej sypialni.

- Śni mi się, że cię tracę – zaczął cicho, a na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas bólu. – Widzę ponownie scenę, kiedy w piekle poświęcasz się, żeby nas uratować. W moich snach jednak Simon nie oddaje swojej nieśmiertelności. Patrzę, jak osuwasz się na ziemię i krzyczę, ale ty nie odpowiadasz, bo… bo już nie żyjesz – głos Lightwooda załamał się. Magnus objął go mocniej, spoglądając na niego z uwagą. – Wtedy zazwyczaj się budzę, myśląc, że już cię ze mną nie ma i nie mogę się uspokoić. Dopiero chwilę później zdaję sobie sprawę, że to tylko koszmar, ale już nie mogę zasnąć ponownie.

- Alexandrze, ja nigdzie się nie wybieram – Magnus tłumaczył mu spokojnie, jak małemu dziecku, jednocześnie kołysząc go w swoich ramionach. Chłopak zadrżał.

- Wtedy też nie miałeś się już nigdzie wybierać, byłeś już ze mną, wreszcie cię odzyskałem, a nagle wezwałeś swojego ojca i… prawie cię straciłem, Magnus. Byłem gotów oddać nawet moje życie, ale ono dla twojego ojca nie byłoby nic warte. Mogłem tylko patrzeć.

Czarnoksiężnik zamarł. Nigdy nie wątpił w stałość uczuć Aleca, ale usłyszenie takiej deklaracji niemal złamało jego serce. Myśl, że ukochany mógłby poświęcić dla niego swoje życie…

- Alexandrze… Nie chcę cię zostawić, nigdy tego nie pragnąłem – szepnął. Chłopak zrobił minę pod tytułem „powiedz mi coś, czego nie wiem", jednak z powodu łez przesłaniających niebieskie tęczówki, efekt był dość żałosny. - Gdyby nie mój ojciec, nie udałoby nam się wydostać z Edomu. Zginęlibyśmy tam, pomarli z głodu i pragnienia. Myślałem, że to jedyne wyjście i byłem gotów się poświęcić, byle tylko cię uratować. Jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy – Magnus czule pogłaskał policzek Aleca. Po raz kolejny zdziwiła go bladość jego skóry. Łowca miał skórę niczym porcelanowa lalka, sprawiając, że czarnoksiężnik na początku wręcz bał się go dotknąć, byle tylko nie zrobić mu krzywdy. – Przeżyłem już tyle lat. Wy macie przed sobą jeszcze całe życie. Nie mogłem dopuścić, byście to stracili.

Alec chwycił ukochanego za rękę, ściskając ją z całej siły.

- Myślisz, że dałbym sobie radę bez ciebie? Że żyłbym normalnie, wiedząc, że nie ma cię przy mnie? Sądzisz, że poradziłbym sobie bez twojego wsparcia? Nie, Magnus. Nie poradziłbym sobie. Nie umiem bez ciebie żyć – dodał cichym głosem łowca. Czarnoksiężnik tylko mrugnął zaskoczony. Alec nigdy nie lubił wielkich słów. Wolał udowadniać swoją miłość małymi gestami, często widocznymi tylko dla Magnusa. Łapał go za rękę, ignorując nieprzychylne spojrzenia Clave. Pocałował w policzek przy rodzicach. Złożył na jego ustach czuły pocałunek, mimo że otaczało ich grono nieznajomych osób. Dla niewtajemniczonego obserwatora, te gesty były by pewnie niczym. Mag jednak wiedział, jak ciężko brunetowi było się na nie zdobyć i jak wiele go kosztowały, dlatego doceniał to całym swoim sercem.

- Och Alec… - westchnął Magnus. Przysunął się, by ich usta spotkały się w czułym pocałunku.

Byli razem. I ich miłość była niezachwiana. Oboje mieli poczucie, że to coś więcej, niż zwykłe uczucie. Że taka miłość nie zdarza się codziennie.

Byli jednością.

Tak było, jest i będzie.


End file.
